The invention relates generally to an advanced wall socket plate with a signal booster connected to the wall socket plate that can be installed easily to replace existing wall socket receptacles with sockets capable of relaying signal connection and boosting signal signals. The wall socket plate in accordance with the present invention has metal tabs and conductive material on the back of the plate to obtain electric current from the terminal screws and supply electric current to an embedded signal booster for providing strong signaled internet connections throughout a desired location.
Various wall socket plates with additional features have been devised and constructed to enhance or add to the standard wall socket plate. Examples of enhanced wall socket plates include U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,653 which covers a multiple function wall cover plate with a front cover and a bottom base, prongs to supply electricity from an existing receptacle, a light between the front cover and the back base and a fragrance refill means. The multiple function wall cover plate uses one prong set to plug into an existing wall socket receptacle to power one or more new receptacles on the multiple function wall cover plate and to power the added features of the multiple function wall cover plate. Unlike the present invention, the '653 patent requires the use of existing receptacles to power the multiple function wall cover plate and requires a bulky system to provide new receptacles in order to maintain the original number of receptacles in the wall socket.
Other U.S. references found include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,015,698; 3,307,030; 3,895,225; 4,774,641; 5,683,166; 6,089,893; 6,709,126; 6,648,496. None of the prior references discovered describe or show the ability to power at least a third receptacle without blocking one socket receptacle or using the prongs of one socket receptacle to power a power strip or other multiple receptacle object. The ability to use electric current in wall socket terminals to power a signal booster embedded in the wall socket plate is a unique discovery in accordance with the present invention.